1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hand tool which serves as a chain breaker for removing damaged links in bicycle chain. The tool also preferably includes features which allow for the manipulation of fasteners such as nuts, bolts, and screws on bicycles. The tool is structured for removable storage within an existing open-ended tube of the bicycle, such as in one end of the handlebar or in the bottom open end of the seat post for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There exists prior art multipurpose bicycle tools for implementing various repairs or adjustments on the bicycle while on the road. One such device is a multipurpose bicycle tool kit disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,435, which was issued to me, Robert L. Seals on Nov. 6, 1990, and since this prior art tool includes a chain breaker and multiple other tools, my U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,435 is herein incorporated by reference for essential and non-essential information. While the reference prior art device is structured for repairing and adjusting bicycles and does work rather well, it must be transported either on the person of the rider or in some specially structured compartment or storage area on the exterior of the bicycle. There is always the disadvantage that the rider may loose or misplace the tool when it is carried on his person, and he must always make a concerted effort to remember to take it along with him. If the tool is not carried on the rider's person, then a special carrying case must be provided to retain the tool. This carrying case must also be affixed on the bicycle where it is not in the way of the rider or the operation of the bicycle. The case not only takes up space on the frame, which is generally already crowded with tire pumps, water containers and the like, but it is also an added expense. Weight is also extremely important to bicycle racers where even ounces are considered, and the added bulk and weight of a carrying case increases weight and wind resistance.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved multipurpose bicycle tool which can be used in a variety of repair or adjustment operations on the bicycle while out on the open road, and which does not need to be carried on the rider's person.